As the international community pays more attention to energy conservation and emission reduction, the solar energy products are becoming more and more popular. Photovoltaic power generation is applied more and more extensively. In order to use the solar panel more effectively, safely and conveniently, an effective fixture must be provided for the solar panel.
At present, the color steel tile is used as the base plate to install the solar panel on the roof of many buildings. The solar panel is installed in such way that the bolt is screwed through the mounting rack of the solar panel and color steel tile and fixed on the internal beam of the building. However, the following deficiencies are found in the fixed mode:
1. The overall strength of the color steel tile will be inevitably weakened by the through-hole required to be arranged on the color steel tile;
2. Such tools as electric portable drill are required when the through-hole is prepared on the color steel tile, which makes the installation process extremely inconvenient;
3. It is likely to damage the roofing waterproof and preservative effects, leading to a corrosive and rusty color steel tile, when the through-hole is arranged on the color steel tile roofing;
4. Even if adhesive repair is performed after punching on the color steel tile, it is hard to achieve the original waterproof and preservative effects and the construction cost is high.
A technique of color steel tile fixture (CN203911846U, published on Oct. 29, 2014) has emerged. However, it only relies on the unidirectional transverse clamping force provided by the bolt, which makes the surface of the color steel tile damaged and the color steel tile rusty. Meanwhile, affected by long-term wind load and snow load, the horizontal bolt is likely to loosen, leading to the bad effect for long-term application.